


sleep after dawn

by listentokels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Brief moment where character comes out and fears homophobic reaction but it's a false alarm, But really only a little plot, Implied Switching, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, Top Oikawa Tooru, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentokels/pseuds/listentokels
Summary: “Where are we going?” he asks.Oikawa doesn’t respond, but he stops when they’re in front of one of the vending machines. Using his free hand, he presses the button for a condom before turning to look at Tobio, face illuminated by the glow of the machine. Their eyes connect. Oikawa smirks. He presses the button once more.Just two athletes hooking up at the Olympics. But with feelings.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 306





	sleep after dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to warn everyone that I barely read smut let alone write it, so apologies in advance. Yikes. Haha.
> 
> written for oikage day 2021 (on twitter [@oikageday](www.twitter.com/oikageday))

It’s in the early hours of the morning that Tobio quietly slips out of the unit he shares with his teammates, carefully maneuvering around the aftermath of last night’s celebrations. He can’t sleep, too high on the adrenaline of being on the first Japan men’s national team in nearly 50 years to medal at the Olympics in volleyball.

They’ll get gold next time.

Journal in hand, he ambles down the wooden pathway towards the leisure area of the Olympic Village, passing by other athletes along the way. The village never sleeps, not with so many of its residents from all different time zones all over the world. Although he’s an Olympian himself, he’s still in awe at this opportunity to be surrounded by such incredible people. And even though it’s not home, which has more privacy and personal space, after the past two weeks, Tobio thinks he’ll miss it anyway. It’s nice being back in Japan.

He seeks out the cafe he had visited with Hinata a few days before and finds that it’s fairly empty, with only a couple people seated at its tables. After grabbing a chocolate croissant and steamed milk, he settles down at a two-seater table next to the windows overlooking the water. The sky is lightening up, a sign of the approaching dawn. He allows himself a moment to admire the view, hoping he won’t be too engrossed in his notes that he’ll miss the sunrise in a couple hours.

While eating his breakfast, Tobio flips open his notebook to the next blank page. Carefully, he replays the match in his head, remembering each of his sets, their trajectory, and the way his spikers hit them. He starts writing down what he should improve on, jots down ideas to try out, and notes any tips he thinks of for his teammates. Deep in thought, he startles when someone knocks on the table to get his attention.

“Oh, sorry! Did I scare you?” 

In front of him stands a dark-eyed, brunette woman with sun-kissed skin and long, toned legs. She’s pretty, as are many of the residents of the village, with their athletically-trained bodies, all sinew and bone. Her words were in English, and Tobio detects what he’s come to recognize as an Italian accent.

“No worries. It’s fine,” he responds, a little more confident with his English now than back when he first moved out of the country.

“I’m a fan of Ali Roma and wanted to come say hello. Congratulations on your medal! It was a close game yesterday,” she says, smiling brightly at him, chipper for such an early hour.

“Thank you,” Tobio says. 

He stares expectantly at her when she doesn’t move away. Tobio has never liked interacting with fans, even less so with Ali Roma ones. He’s uncomfortable with having to speak English or the little Italian he knows and hates trying to muster the effort to be sociable when he just isn’t great with strangers.

Her smile drops a little under his gaze, and she fidgets with the napkin she’s holding. “I’m Patrizia, by the way. I play beach volleyball in Rome. Maybe we can see each other there?”

Tobio isn’t sure how to say no without sounding too rude, so he nods at her. “Sure, maybe.”

Her smile changes, resigned, and Tobio thinks he didn’t do too well at controlling his tone of voice. He’s never been good at that. She gingerly places the napkin in her hand on the table. “This is my number. I would love a call, but don’t feel obligated, okay?”

He feels guilty at the thought, but he’s grateful that she just gave him an out so that he won’t feel too bad when he inevitably tosses the napkin away.

With a wave, she leaves the cafe. Tobio watches her exit before dropping his head down onto his notebook in relief suddenly feeling a lot more tired after the awkward social interaction.

When he hears the scraping of chair legs on the floor, he looks back up.

“That girl was gorgeous and willing. Does precious Tobio-chan think he’s too good for her?” Oikawa says with a smirk, sliding into the chair across the table.

Tobio stares blankly at him.

“Seriously, Tobio-chan. If that’s how you act when someone approaches you, I’m willing to bet you’re still a virgin,” Oikawa continues.

Before he can think any better, Tobio blurts out, “I’m gay.”

A complicated look comes across Oikawa’s face, a mix between a snarl and a grimace. Tobio tenses in fear, before he hardens his expression, putting his guard up. “You got a problem with that?” he asks.

Instead of looking disgusted or angry, Oikawa just looks annoyed. He sighs loudly, “Of course you’re gay.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tobio glares, shutting his notebook and picking it up in preparation to leave in case things escalate.

Oikawa places a hand on his notebook and pushes it back down onto the table, leaning forward. “You know, Tobio-chan, I’ve had a lot of crushes in my life. And with most of those crushes, I was able to write them off because I’d say to myself ‘they probably don’t like men’.”

Tobio inhales sharply.

“Of course, you of all people just had to go and ruin that.”

Oikawa looks at him now, light brown eyes gazing steadily across the table. Suddenly the cafe feels smaller, the world narrowing down to just the two of them as Oikawa stares unabashedly. His expression can only be described as starving. It sends a tremor of heat through Tobio, and he shivers under the scrutiny.

“I noticed the other day, in the handshake line...You’re not as jacked as Hajime or Ushijima, but you’ve bulked up. You look good,” Oikawa finally says, settling back into his chair, eyes roving over Tobio’s body.

Tobio is unsure what to say or how to react. He’s not completely sure Oikawa isn’t just trying to mess with him. The sense of disappointment at the possibility surprises him. The other man is gorgeous, always has been, and Tobio definitely liked looking at him during their school days. It’s just that he never let himself want more than that. Oikawa made it pretty clear that he hated him. 

Cautiously, he replies, “Um, thanks? You too?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You sound so sure of that. I do look good. But I’m not a total narcissist and would rather appreciate your body rather than mine.”

Tobio swallows hard, and he thinks about it. Thinks of the other day and the way Oikawa’s hand felt gripping his own as they stood with a net between them. He thinks about how that hand would feel _appreciating_ him, his muscles, his skin, his body, gripping at his hips, his thighs, his—

He feels like a teenager again, uncomfortable, squirming in his seat, knowing his face is probably flushed. He tries to change the subject. “What are you doing up so early?”

As if not realizing the time of day, Oikawa glances at the watch on his wrist before saying, “Team was celebrating. Couldn’t sleep after.”

Tobio lets out a soft sigh, relieved to have stopped the teasing. It causes a dangerous line of thought, one that Tobio is already reacting to, and he doesn’t want to be left with the side effects when Oikawa eventually leaves. “Me too. I couldn’t sleep.”

When Oikawa smirks at him, unmistakably salacious, Tobio knew he’d relaxed too soon. “I can help you sleep. I was looking for a snack. Seems like we both came to the right place.”

Tobio groans and buries his face in his hands. He hears Oikawa laughing.

“You’re only doing a little better with me than you were with that girl. It’s a good thing I already know how horrible your social skills are and am willing to overlook it.”

Tobio doesn’t look up, doesn’t want Oikawa to see the kind of effect he has on him. He’s embarrassed and unbearably turned on. If he lets him see, then it means Oikawa wins.

“Come on, Tobio-chan! Stop hiding. I’m a good senpai, so I can teach you how to flirt if you want,” Tobio hears, before he feels two calloused hands on his skin, pulling at his forearms. The heat, the skinship, the press of Oikawa’s fingers, only makes Tobio feel more unsteady, more aroused.

He can hardly think straight, wonders if he’s ready to face the answer he’ll get if Oikawa sees his face. He doesn’t think he is, doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready, content in his ignorance of the truth. And yet, he wants to know anyway.

Slowly, Tobio allows his arms to fall, looking up at Oikawa who is leaning over the table, still touching him, still holding on. Their faces are a scant few centimeters apart, and Tobio knows that with his face revealed, he lays bare exactly what he wants from Oikawa right now.

Abruptly, Oikawa lets go, backs away, and Tobio’s brows furrow as the earlier sense of disappointment comes back full force. Oikawa saw exactly what Tobio was asking for and evidently has no desire to give it to him.

It was inevitable with Oikawa, that he’d let his guard down and end up with nothing but hurt to account for it. Back when he first understood what it meant to like another boy, Oikawa was the reason he learned how to guard himself from heartbreak in the first place. He knew what would happen if he fell deeper, opened up. So he didn’t. After all, how can a heart break if you never let someone close enough to see it?

Tobio casts his face downward, unable to bring himself to look at Oikawa’s back turned to him once again, always out of reach. More than a decade later, the other man still has the ability to make him feel so small.

He doesn’t expect to feel the grip of Oikawa’s calloused hand again, on his bicep this time, tugging him out of his chair. “We’re going. Right now.”

Tobio stumbles, scrambling to grab his notebook as Oikawa drags him out of the cafe.

“Fuck, you really do ruin everything with that stupid face of yours,” Oikawa growls.

Tobio lets himself be pulled along, recognizing their path as the one heading to the residential buildings on the opposite side of the village from his own. “Where are we going?” he asks.

Oikawa doesn’t respond, but he stops when they’re in front of one of the vending machines. Using his free hand, he presses the button for a condom before turning to look at Tobio, face illuminated by the glow of the machine. Their eyes connect. Oikawa smirks. He presses the button once more.

All thoughts escape Tobio’s mind as he stares at Oikawa with wide eyes.

“My roommate stays with his girlfriend so I’ve got a room to myself,” Oikawa says, bending down to grab the vended condoms.

When he straightens back up, he looks at Tobio again, smirk no longer present, a contemplative expression in its place instead. Slowly, Tobio feels fingers loosening their grip and his bicep suddenly feels too cold even in the humid summer air.

Oikawa turns away and starts walking while Tobio stands frozen in place, staring at him, unsure what to do and how to process what’s happening. He doesn’t understand why Oikawa is doing this.

“You coming?” Oikawa asks, looking back at him, and Tobio thinks he looks beautiful like this, in the greyness of dawn, hair curling slightly as the morning warms. It’s the most authentic Tobio has ever seen him, asking instead of demanding, waiting for an answer, opening himself up for the potential of rejection. As if Tobio even understands how to say no when it comes to Oikawa.

He moves, follows, and they quickly and quietly make their way into a building, through the hallways and rooms, until they find themselves in Oikawa’s bedroom.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, Oikawa slams him against it, a hand fisted in his hair, pushing their mouths together in a bruising, searing kiss. Tobio drops his notebook. When Oikawa slides his thigh between Tobio’s legs, opening them up, rubbing against his groin, Tobio bucks and moans into the kiss, hands moving up to find purchase in Oikawa’s shoulders as his legs quake beneath him. He’s so hard, can feel that Oikawa is too and he wants more. He wants whatever Oikawa will give him.

But all too suddenly, Oikawa pulls away, not allowing Tobio to give chase with a hand still gripping his hair. In the darkness, illuminated only by the coming day, Tobio is close enough that he can see Oikawa’s blown pupils, the clear want and desire in his eyes. He’s starving, like before, and Tobio feels it too.

“Tobio,” Oikawa breathes. “Tobio.”

He moves in again, pulling at Tobio’s hair to expose his neck, before nipping along his jawline, causing Tobio’s eyelids to flutter from the sensation. He sighs in pleasure when Oikawa traces the tip of his tongue along his skin until he’s sucking lightly under his ear.

It’s not enough, he thinks, as he arches against Oikawa’s leg, searching for more friction, more movement, more of Oikawa’s skin on his own. Instead, Oikawa lets go of his hair, and uses both hands to pin Tobio’s hips against the wall. His lips move off of Tobio’s neck to lick at the shell of his ear before he says, “I’m going to fuck you now. And maybe later you can return the favor.”

He suddenly finds himself bereft of all contact, but only for a moment, before Oikawa tugs him by his shirt towards the bed. They quickly take each other’s clothes off and Oikawa pushes him down to straddle him. They kiss again, pressed so close, so hot, and still Tobio feels like it’s not enough. 

When their lips part, he trails his hand down Oikawa’s side, but before he manages to reach his destination, Oikawa pushes his hands away, shaking his head.

“Let me do this,” he says, and Tobio isn’t sure what that means; isn’t sure why he’s not allowed to touch.

But then, he thinks he feels it, thinks he gets it, the more Oikawa touches him. _Let me take care of you_ , he says in the way he cups Tobio’s cheeks in his hands when they kiss again. _Let me appreciate you_ , as he flattens his palm against Tobio’s abs before moving down to stroke a moan out of him. _Let me in_ , as Oikawa’s lube-slicked fingers prod at his entrance. _Let me take you apart_ , as he tastes the expanse of Tobio’s body. _Let me take you apart, please._ He lets him.

When Oikawa pushes a finger in, he also takes Tobio into his mouth and it takes all of Tobio’s effort to keep his hips from bucking up. He drops his head back, moaning, hands gripping at the sheets on the bed.

Tobio whines when Oikawa hums and adds another finger. “Please just fuck me already,” he says, as he tries to push himself again Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa pulls his mouth off of Tobio’s cock, licking his already wet lips. “Demanding, aren’t you? Patience, dear Tobio.”

He doesn’t warm the lube between his fingers when he adds the third one and Tobio yelps from the cold. Oikawa smirks.

“Just trying to hurry it up for you. I’ll make it all better though,” he says, before angling his fingers to hit Tobio’s prostate, causing Tobio to drown his own complaints out with a moan.

Oikawa pulls his fingers out and stands to grab the condoms from the pocket of his joggers on the ground. Tearing open a packet, he rolls the condom onto his cock before adding more lube. He climbs back onto the bed and pulls Tobio’s legs up over his shoulders. Placing one hand on Tobio’s hips, fingers pressing into his flesh, he uses the other to guide himself into Tobio.

Tobio moans loudly at the sensation, the slight burn as he feels himself stretching out on Oikawa’s cock. When Oikawa bottoms out, he doesn’t move. 

“Oikawa-san, please. Please move, please fuck me,” Tobio begs, not caring about his pride when he wants this so badly.

Oikawa shifts, cock brushing against Tobio’s prostate briefly, and Tobio keens from the lack of more. “Are you really calling me Oikawa-san when I’m inside you?” Oikawa growls.

“Tooru, Tooru,” Tobio amends. “Please. Please fuck me.”

With that, Tooru listens, obliges, moving slowly at first and then picking up in pace until he’s pounding into him, angling himself to hit Tobio’s prostate as consistently as possible. Tobio cries out, hands coming up to grasp at Tooru’s arms, searching for something to hold onto as he finds himself slipping into a haze.

“Ah,” Tobio groans. “I’m gonna—!” 

Tooru leans down, Tobio’s thighs pressed between them, swallowing the words from Tobio’s mouth with a kiss. Then, shift back up, he uses two fingers to squeeze at the base of Tobio’s cock. “Not yet, Tobio.”

He holds his fingers in place, rolling his hips against Tobio’s ass, grunting in pleasure. Tobio sobs as he feels every thrust, every sensation jolting through his body. “T-tooru, please.”

“You’re so needy, so beautiful like this,” Tooru says, turning his face to press kisses into Tobio’s calves. “So good, be good for me, Tobio.”

It feels like both forever and a second before Tooru gasps and lets go, letting Tobio’s orgasm rip through his body. He cries out in ecstasy, clenching around Tooru, feeling Tooru pulsating inside him as they come together.

When Tooru pulls out, Tobio is exhausted, so bone-weary, he can’t keep himself from slipping off into sleep as fingers gently brush against his sweat-soaked forehead. He thinks he dreams about being in love.

—

Tobio wakes up when he feels someone shaking his shoulder. “Hey, it’s 7:15. We’re going to be late for the closing ceremony.”

Tobio blinks his eyes open, staring up at a Tooru whose hair is still wet and not yet styled. “Come on. Get into the shower,” Tooru says, tugging him up and herding him into the bathroom.

When the water hits him, he feels himself becoming more alert, and blushes when he remembers why he’s showering in Tooru’s bathroom instead of his own. He quickly washes up, winces at how sore he feels, and steps out to find a fresh towel and change of clothes waiting for him.

When he comes back out into the bedroom, Tooru thrusts a bag at him. “Your clothes and notebook,” he says.

“Oh. Thanks,” Tobio responds, taking it from him. He hesitates before he says, “I guess I better go.”

“Yeah,” Tooru nods.

Before Tobio can open the door, hand still on the knob, he finds himself being spun around and crowded against it, a tongue licking at his lips, asking for entrance. He opens up and they kiss slowly, languidly, enjoying the press of their bodies against each other. 

Tobio jumps when someone bangs on the other side of the door where his head is. In English, “Your boy is going to be really late if he doesn’t leave now!”

Tobio feels his face heating up. He moves and Tooru opens the door, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Nico.”

Tobio just nods in greeting before letting Tooru guide him to the door. “You better run,” Tooru says.

“I—yeah. I’ll go,” Tobio says. “Thanks.”

He turns to leave, running with the bag in hand before he can say something stupid like, “When can I see you again?”

Because he wants to. He really, really wants to. But he already got a lot more than he thought he could ever even ask for. That has to be enough, right?

It’s 7:45 on the dot when Tobio bursts into the common area of his unit and finds Hinata freaking out about him being missing. He’d left his phone on the bedside table last night which Hinata attempts to chastise him for before Atsumu shoves him into his room and tells him to hurry and change out of his “booty call’s” clothes. Mint isn’t his color, he guesses.

The three of them are about fifteen minutes late to the athletes’ area, but they luckily manage to find Japan fairly quickly, only getting a short reprimand from one of the organizers. Fifteen minutes later, the parade begins.

Tobio’s eyes search the crowd, but it doesn’t look like they’ve chosen to walk anywhere near Argentina. He’s admittedly disappointed, but perhaps it’s for the best. If he sees him, catches a glimpse of his honey brown hair, he’ll hope and want for more, and is that really something he’s allowed to ask for?

To keep his thoughts at bay, he lets Hinata pull him into the excitement of the ceremony, even taking a selfie with the mascots. He doesn’t let his eyes wander, doesn’t try to make his way near Iwaizumi who always seems to be able to track Tooru down. They’ll both be countries away and far from Japan soon anyway.

Two hours later, when the celebrations are done, he declines his teammates attempts to drag him out to a party—the last hurrah—and heads back to his room to pack for his trip home to Miyagi to see his family. There are Olympic souvenirs that he’ll need to stuff somewhere in order to travel, so he thinks it’ll take him time.

As he’s putting items into his gym bag, he remembers his notebook is still in the bag that Tooru had packed for him. He retrieves it, notices that it’s not closing properly. There’s something sandwiched between the pages. He opens it to find a Tokyo 2020 condom taped inside with a note: 

“Meet me in Miyagi — Tooru (LINE ID: oikatooru)”

Perhaps it was never only him who wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tough one for me to write and edit. I don't know if I'll ever put myself through anything like it again. Just...NSFW might not be for me lol. Sorry for any mistakes, I literally could not look at this anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I appreciate any kudos and comments and feel free to chat with me over on Twitter at [@mmshokupan](www.twitter.com/mmshokupan).


End file.
